This disclosure relates to mapping of a transactional data model to a reporting data model.
The storage of information by a machine can be tailored for operational efficiency and effectiveness in different contexts. Such tailoring is often achieved by using different data models in the different contexts. A data model is the logical and physical structure of a data store, and can include the physical storage parameters needed to implement a design.
Contexts for which data models can be tailored include data analysis, data modification, and/or size minimization. For example, transactional data models are generally tailored to facilitate modification of the stored data. In this regard, transactional data models generally ensure that modifications can be made quickly by using relatively small data storage structures that can be modified independently of other transactional data structures. A relatively small data storage structure is one that is comparable in size to the largest common change transaction. A change transaction is a transaction in which the stored data content is added, deleted, or otherwise changed. A transactional data model can thus include individual data objects that are comparable in size to common changes to content. For example, a transactional data model can include individual data objects that correspond to individual sales orders in a business, individual customers, and/or individual products.
As another example, reporting data models are generally tailored to facilitate analysis and/or reporting of stored data. In this regard, reporting data models generally ensure that large amounts of stored data can be accessed quickly and easily by using relatively large data storage structures. Also, reporting data models can be structured so that portions of the data model only include numeric data. Any exhaustive or near-exhaustive searching can thus be performed rapidly on this numeric data. A reporting data model can be several hundred or more times the size of common change transactions. For example, a reporting data model can be a relational database such as a common warehouse metamodel (CWM) star schema that includes objects which store data regarding several thousand, million, or billion sales orders, customers, and/or products.
The mapping of data models facilitates the rearrangement of information that has been stored in different data models. Mapping can include establishing a protocol or a set of directions for rearranging stored information and/or the actual process of rearranging stored information from one data model to another.